


Summer, Freckles and Fun With a Friend

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark discovers he really like freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer, Freckles and Fun With a Friend

## Summer, Freckles and Fun With a Friend

by Linda C.

<http://www.greatestjournal/users/dragokatzof10>

* * *

Summer, Freckles and Fun With a Friend 

By Linda C. 

Rating: NC17  
Warnings: M/M, blood  
Pairing: Lex/Clark  
Disclaimer: don't own them at all, damn. 

Feedback: dragokatzof10@aol.com 

Summary: Clark loves the sun - and freckles in hidden places. 

/=/=/=/= 

"Clark." 

"Hmmm." 

"Claaarrrkkk." 

"Whaat?" 

"Oh, Clarkie-warkie." 

He batted away the tasseled milkweed tickling his nose. One eye slitted open, looking for his tormentor. The other flew open when it saw it was Lex, grinning ear to ear and dangling the weed from his fingers. 

"What do you want and why aren't you wearing a hat in this sun?" The bald head was turning bright red in the hot afternoon sun, temperature well over a hundred degrees and climbing. Kansas. 

"Your Mom said you were out here sunning yourself and I wanted to know if you wanted to go swimming in my pool where's it's air-conditioned. Not that this swimming hole isn't nice, but still, Clark - Air, cool air, nice give-you-goosebumps, cool air. What yadda say?" Lex yelped as strong, broad fingers began tickling him, rolling him over in the grass until Clark was on top, pinning him down. The soft blanket protected his tender skin from the rough ground underneath them. 

"I like it here. Heat doesn't bother me; in fact, it makes me feel better. That's why I get so sad in the winter. Too cold, too dark, too depressing. I hate winter. So no, my little buddy, I don't want to get cooled off in your pool, as nice as it sounds to be with you. I'll just stay here and get nice and brown." He sat back on his heels, sitting between Lex's spread legs, the little strip of skin drawing his eye. Lex was wearing a light blue t-shirt, his only concession to the heat. Clark lifted the shirt higher with his fingertip, lightly brushing the pale skin, marveling at the texture. As he pushed the shirt higher he noticed a little brown something on the otherwise flawless skin. Bending over closer, he had to giggle. A freckle, a little brown freckle. His eyes wandered further, both hands now sliding the shirt all the way up the chest, Lex letting him, a raggedly inhaled breath his only reaction. Glancing upwards, Clark grinned, his bright one that always made Lex feel like he was basking in warmth meant just for him. 

"I never knew you had freckles, Lex. Little tiny freckles all over your belly and over here," a finger pointed out a larger one on the suddenly ticklish ribs. "And over here," as the finger slid down to his sternum, rubbing the soft skin. "And up here," the once again tormenting finger moving to hover over a brown nipple hardening instinctively as it ached to be touched. His back arched a little, pushing up, wanting. He sighed as Clark sat back, taking his fingers with him. Shit. 

"I'm a redhead and us redheads have freckles. My Mom had them all over. She used to bleach them for formal dinners and pool parties. Wore tons of sunblock too. She loved when we went to Montana for the summers when I was little; no sunblock and loads of freckles, both of us. My Dad used to count them, running his finger up her arm until it reached her neck, then he'd kiss her there, saying the ones on her neck tasted sweet. He'd draw shapes on my arms with washable markers, kind of like connect-the-dots on skin. He has them too, but since he's never without his shirt when you're around you never see them." 

Clark lay back beside him, arm over his eyes. "You still need a hat, Red. My Mom will kill me if I let you get burned out here." He watched with wide eyes as Lex pulled out a large blue handkerchief and wrapped it around his head. "There, satisfied? Lex Luthor wearing a dewlap. I can even go swimming with it on. And don't call me Red." He poked Clark's arm, only half-joking. The nicknames had hurt when he was little and they still rankled when he heard them. 

"Sorry, Lex. It's just hard to imagine you now with red hair. I've seen some of the pictures in your Dad's office -." He broke off when he saw Lex staring. 

"What pictures?" He had never seen any pictures of himself in any of his father's offices over the years. He thought his father had never wanted to see his ugly little bald head again, let alone a reminder of his missing red hair, all the pictures of his pre-hair days being packed away on his Mother's insistence. And his shrink's. 

"He had two on his desk at LuthorCorp. You're about one year old in the one and the other one has a frame saying 'Lex at Eight' engraved on it. You have long curly red hair, and you're sitting on your Mom's lap. I saw them that night he and my mom were being held hostage and I got in." 

Lex was silent, then he sat up, eyes closed, deeply breathing, trying to calm down. One final breath and he turned to his best friend. "I never thought he still cared. Thank you for telling me." 

Clark reached out and patted the warm arm, running his hand down to hold the slender digits in his larger ones. The pulse quickened a little and he went to let go, jumping when Lex put his other hand over his, holding it still. "Don't. I don't mind when you touch me. You're the only one I let do that. I trust you not to hurt me. Not like when other people have - touched me." He shuddered a little, moving closer, his body curling into Clark as he sat up again, opening his arms. 

"Lex, don't be upset. I never meant to turn this beautiful afternoon into such a painful one for you. Just sit with me and I'll hold you until you want me to let go." 

"What if I want you to hold me forever?" Lex looked up, blue-gray eyes swimming with tears, something else he never let anyone but Clark see. The arms around him tightened in response, a gentle kiss on his cheek, a deep sigh as he was held even tighter. 

"Fine with me. Just let me know when you have to go to the bathroom and I'll carry you." Lex snorted, his own sick sense of humor fighting back, wanting to get out of his blue mood and enjoy his time with Clark. 

"I'll poke you and point, how's that? Of course, I might have to get you to pull down the zipper, maybe even hold it - shit, I can't believe I said that. Sorry 'bout that." He risked a look up, seeing the green eyes dancing with mirth. 

"Tell you what. If I have to hold it, I get to call you Red for an hour after. Deal?" A quick nod and Lex was released, a quick kiss that was almost not there brushed over the dewlap. "Besides, I want to see if you're a redhead all over." Clark blushed a fiery red, putting his head down in his arms, knees up to hide his flaming face. 

A zipper being undone brought his head back up, eyes wide as he stared at the slim fingers unzipping the black cotton slacks, belt hanging loose already. His eyes followed the fingers as they pushed the pants off the slender hips, Lex laying back on his elbows, hips jutting forward, long, slim sex lifting - from a nest of red curls, a trail running up to this taut belly, covered now in sweat. Precum glistened in the sunlight, its aroma filling Clark's senses, his own sex hardening as he stared. 

"You're a redhead, all right. Such - soft - curls." Each word was punctuated with a gentle kiss into the soft thatch of curls, warm breath stirring them. Lex's breathing quickened, heart pounding as the dark head bent over his groin. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined this - Clark kissing him - there. By a pond, hot sun shining overhead. Never. 

"Clark, are you sure?" He gasped as Clark swung over him, large hands rubbing on his chest as Clark yanked the t-shirt over his head, leaving him half-naked. His sex pressed into the cut off jeans, denim chafing him, rousing him even more. His own hands unbuttoned and unzipped, slipping inside to cup the muscular ass, his eyes widening as he discovered bare skin. "Commando? Clark, for shame. Does your mother know you run around without underwear? Hmmm?" 

"I want to go skinny-dipping. Only one thing to take off this way. Now shut up and let me kiss you again." The dark head bent down, not heading for the open mouth awaiting him, but to the weeping sex, precum pooling into the tiny belly button. Lapping it out, Clark could feel the sex rubbing his chin, smearing clear fluid, rapidly drying in the heat. He glanced upward, seeing blue eyes wide with passion, a little uncertain that Clark really wanted this. He proved his point when his mouth engulfed the hard sex, tongue wrapping around it to lick and stroke, teeth lightly biting down as he worked his way down the shaft. One quick swallow and the head lodged in his throat. He could barely hold Lex still, hips bucking, driving even deeper into the soft throat. "Clark, no, no, not if you don't want me to cum down - " Lex broke off as Clark opened his gullet, pushing down even more until his reddened lips hit the cinnamon-hued curls. 

He swallowed, muscles working the hard cock in his mouth, hands gripping the bucking hips, leaving bruises, he knew, but unable to control his almost instinctive grasping. Couldn't let the flesh out of his mouth, out of his hands. Keep it forever. Tongue stroking, pulling back to suck the tiny slit, nibbling until Lex screamed, fingers digging into the dark hair, yanking him up to bury a tongue into the wet mouth, slick with precum and spit. Tasted them both, bitter and sweet mixed. Nectar to his palette; Lex almost cried as he delved deeper, taste buds watering as his own salty tang touched them, closely overpowered by the wetness of the muscle meeting his and fighting for dominance. They pulled back, both panting. 

"Goosebumps, baby. I gave you goosebumps better than any old air-conditioned poolhouse!" Clark ran his fingers over the puckered flesh, blowing over it, the cooling sweat bringing even more little bumps of flesh up to meet the tongue licking over them. "Who needs air-conditioning when I have you?" Lex whispered back, arching to meet the roving tongue, his cock rubbing against Clark's, now bare, the shorts kicked off so legs could move freely. He leaned up on an elbow as Clark moved down his chest, trail of saliva from nipple to nipple, down the sternum, following the trail of pale red hair back to the leaking sex. Watched it being sucked back into the wet mouth, slurping sounds as it was swallowed and sucked. His head thumped back on the blanket, eyes closed. 

He arched as he felt a large hand slid under his ass, fingers rubbing along the crease. He lifted his hips, spreading his legs like the slut he knew he was, his own hands going under his knees to lift them to his chest, wanting that sucking mouth on his ass. Clark pulled back, swollen head still in his mouth, teeth hooking behind it, pulling like a puppy worrying a chew toy. Lex always was a glutton for a bit of pain in his pleasure. "Harder, bite harder," he gasped out, crying out as the teeth tightened, almost to the point of going through flesh. Two fingers slid in beside the licking tongue, wetting them, then moving down the sweat-slicked perineum to work themselves into his ass. He bucked up, driving them deeper. 

"How - the - fuck - do - know - how - " He broke off as each thrust shattered his words, his thoughts, his emotions as his prostrate was found, probed, and scraped. He bit back a scream, not wanting to alert the whole world that Lex Luthor was about to lose his mind. Next to a pond. On a hot Kansas day. With his best friend that now had three fingers buried in his ass. And teeth nipping at the plum tip of his oozing cock, precum now a steady stream dripping on his belly as that damnable mouth pulled away. "Nooo." 

A light laugh, Clark pressing a kiss on the wet, sticky hair, then licking his lips to savor the taste. "Internet." Lex met his eyes, watching them search his own, seeing only passion and want. And love. Clark slid up over the wet chest, in between the knees held apart by straining arms to kiss the swollen lips, biting the lower one, sucking it into his mouth to taste even more. The fingers were still busy, spreading and stretching the tight hole. 

"Fuck me, Clark. I want you in me." Lex hadn't even seen the sex pressing against his thigh, but he knew it would hurt like hell. It felt huge. He pushed Clark back, one leg going down as the muscle cramped. "Let me see you. Fuck!" He had been right. Hung like a horse - and uncut. And leaking precum onto the six-pack abs it was bouncing against, hard and firm, each beat of Clark's heart echoing in its steady pulsing and swaying. "Need lube, Clark, spit ain't gonna work with that tool." He almost cried as the fingers pulled out of him, watching them reach for the jean shorts crumbled in a heap. A small tube of lube was produced, bringing a smirk to his face. 

"Ever prepared, that's my farmboy. Did you think you were going to get lucky? And with who?" He reared up, jealously filling his voice as he thought about just who Clark was going to use lube with. Lana? Chloe? Some boy from school, since Clark's actions had almost made certain of his male proclivities. 

"Just me, sweetie, just me. I use it to jack off. Sometimes I go too fast and my skin burns. I've never been with anyone except that one time." He trailed off, Lex remembering the used condoms in his Ferrari when a strangely subdued Clark had returned it. From the look on his face, it had not been a pleasant experience. He would have to fix that. 

"It will be the first time for us, baby. Just forget what happened and look at me, see me. Feel yourself sink into my ass, feel it clench around you, milk you when you cum in me, feel my seed hit your chest when I cum on you, screaming your name." He laid back down, pulling his leg back up, lifting his hips. Clark moved until he was laying right below his ass, looking at it intently, watching it twitch, muscle relaxing and opening from being stretched, wet with spit. Cool air blew on it, then a hot tongue heated it anew, slipping inside to stroke the inner channel, flattening as it pulled out, mouth sucking the tender flesh, teeth nipping the rim. Lex was almost coming, his hand wrapped tightly around the base of his cock, trying to hold back. He cried out as a large hand cupped his balls, then tightened their grip, holding back his climax. He was sobbing, his need so great to be filled. "Take me." 

Clark reared up, going on his knees, Lex's eyes watching as lube was slathered on the thick cock, foreskin slicked back, head red with blood, looking ready to burst as precum mixed in, a thick and creamy combination in the pumping fist. Clark threw his head back as he stroked to full hardness, his hand squeezing his own balls to hold back a little. So ready to fuck. 

One push, one nudge, the large head popping in, the first muscle clamping around it, a hiss of pain coming from Lex's lips. It had been over two years since he had been fucked up the ass. He was tight, even after the large fingers and the tongue fuck. 

"Hurt?" Clark ran his hand down the sweaty chest, resting on the heaving belly, holding Lex still. A nod and he pulled out, replacing the head with three fingers, drenched with lube. Soon Lex was twisting his torso up to meet them, want overtaking him, not caring about pain. "Now." The thick head pushed past the first ring easily, sliding into the slickened and tight sheathe until it nudged against the inner ring, stopped in its path. 

"Have to push harder, love. Hold onto my shoulders, you can't hurt me." Lex dug his nails into the broad shoulders, pulling himself up, bracing against the certain pain. He sunk his teeth into the fleshy juncture, crying out as he was breached, his legs dropping on either side of Clark, pushing on the ground, trying to get away. Heavy hands on his hips stopped him, settled him like a child, soft words whispered in his ear, the thick shaft resting in him, letting him adjust. He gasped as Clark pulled all the way out, slicking himself again with the rest of the small tube. 

"Fuck, you're bleeding. Lift up." Clark grabbed Lex's shirt, wiping off the reddened hole, seeing the small tear in the soft pucker, blood trickling down to be soaked into the blanket. "No more. We have to stop. I can suck you off. Hold still." Clark opened the cold bottle of water he had in the cooler, using a clean section of shirt to clean off the tear, pressing against it until the bleeding stopped. Lex was whimpering, frustrated that he had caused this fantastic afternoon to be ruined. He had always been such a whore when he was young, his ass always loose from the back alleys and the dirty bathrooms that he had spread his legs in, any cock more than welcome up his ass. Took their money, their drugs, their booze. And then, just when he had the most wonderful man in the world in his arms, ready to make love to him, he had to go and ruin it. Still a freak. He turned his head, tears slipping over his face. Fuck. 

"Hey, look at me. It's not your fault, it's mine. You needed stretched more. I've never done this before and I should have known I was too big. I'm such a goddamn freak, hurting the man I want more than anyone. Come here, baby." Lex was pulled into strong arms, the semi-erect sex sliding in between his cheeks, the lube making it slide against his ass. His head jerked up. 

"Lay back. I can ride you. I can control how fast I take you and I don't care if I bleed again. I heal fast, you know that. You're still lubed and so's my ass. Stretch me some more. When you take your fingers out, I'll slide on right after so it doesn't close up." Lex pushed on Clark until he rolled over, Lex straddling his hips, hand taking the engorged shaft, slender fingers sliding up and down. The large plum shaped head pushed past the foreskin, leaking clear fluid, slit enlarged and pulsing. His tongue slid into it, sucking hard, the sweet flavor exploding on his tongue. Clark yelped, hips almost dislodging the smaller man. 

Lex lifted his hips, Clark wetting his fingers with the remaining cold water, probing gently into the sore hole. The coolness felt so good, the fingers stroking the soft inner skin with such care, trying not to hurt. Lex sighed deeply; such an oddity, a gentle lover after so many had been not. He pushed himself up, off his knees, to half-squat over Clark, a large hand moving him directly over the slick cock, the head rubbing his opening. He let himself sit slowly, the crown slipping past the first muscle easily, the slight pain ignored as the torn flesh protested. He was stretched, burning, wanting more. Clark's right hand came up to clasp his left, supporting him, the other holding on his hip, guiding him down. 

Inch by inch, he took the huge sex inside, his knees hitting the ground as he sat, fully impaled, panting, both hands now held by Clark, fingers interlaced. So good - felt so good to be so filled. He began rocking, lifting, rolling his hips, the shaft moving easier in him now. He leaned forward for a kiss, tongue meeting tongue, kisses hot and deep, groans coming from them both. Clark lifted his knees, pushing Lex back against them, his arms hooking under them for leverage as he began fucking himself harder and faster. He half-screamed as his gland was rubbed on a downward stroke, back almost cracking as it arched. So close to coming. His own sex leaking, slapping against his belly, Clark's palm cupping the softly furred ballsac, rubbing the sensitive gland from the outside with his thumb. The other hand was cupping the pumping ass, fingers delving into the crack to stroke around the hole, tip sliding in alongside to stretch it more, ease it open even further. 

"Oh, sweet god, I've never felt this before. Clark, hold me up!" Lex grasped the hands that were offered, his body missing their touch but knowing he was on the verge of collapse without them. He was so sore, ass on fire, blood sticky and warm, the sharp copper tang of it in the air, mixing with the scent of sex. Clark bucked up, spitting him further, the large sex swelling, filling, erupting deep into his bowels, the semen oozing out to mix with blood and lube. Lex dropped down on the heavily muscled chest, arms going around him as he tried to get his breath. His cock was still hard, the pain in his ass taking precedence right now. Clark rolled them over, Lex cuddled in his arms, crying out in disappointment as the semi-hard cock pulled out of his body, laying thick and heavy against his thigh as his lover cradled him close, kissing the slackened mouth, licking away the tears that were falling unheeded. 

"Shh, baby, I'm right here. Gonna take care of you. Beautiful Lex, my Lex." He could barely move, body heavy with unreleased desire, legs barely able to lift as he moved to let Clark drop between them. He moaned as swollen lips wrapped around his cock, sucking him in, swallowing him, muscles working to bring him off. The tongue on the underside licked the heavy vein, pulsing fast and hard like his heart, blood thrumming as the crown was bitten once more, slit spread open and weeping into the hot mouth. He cried out, back bent in a C as he came deep down the tightening throat, legs wrapping around Clark's neck, hands holding him down as he bucked. Two fingers reentered his ass, pressing hard on the swollen nub, making him scream anew. He came until he felt like his balls were going to come out the head of his cock, emptying until they ached. His head spun, eyes going black, hearing Clark call his name. "Lex!" 

When he finally came to, he was wrapped in strong arms, lying on Clark's chest, head tucked under his chin. "Well, welcome back. I thought I'd have to swim by myself there for a while. Are you all right?" Clark stroked his hand down over Lex's ass, feeling a shiver when he brushed against the dried blood and seed, tacky with lube. Sliding a finger inside the warm cleft he probed gently, feeling no new tearing. 

"I'm healing already. Told you so. But I stink and I need to rinse off. You too. I can feel your cock sticking to my leg. If you let me up, we can go take a dip." He yelped as Clark grabbed him around the waist and jumped up, holding him in his arms and sped off to wade into the cool waters of the pond. He lay cradled in Clark's arms, lips pressing to his, just enjoying the feeling of being safe and loved. Clark waded deeper, water coming up to cover Lex and most of Clark, then he was set down, feet touching the muddy bottom. Clark dipped water into his joined hands, pouring it over Lex's body, it starting to pinken from the sun. He soaked the blue dewlap first, watching each drop glisten as it ran down over his face and neck, down to the muscled chest and follow the light trail of red below the water line. 

"So beautiful, Lex. I've watched you for so long, wanted you. Every time I saw you with a woman I just wanted to either cry or kill them. Dad used to wonder why I tore around the farm, just looking for something to pound or rip apart. I had to release my frustration somehow, knowing you were fucking them in that huge bed with the purple curtains all around it." Lex swayed against him, eyes glancing up as Clark's voice got heated. 

"How do you know what my bed looks like? You've never been up there - have you?" Lex poked Clark in the belly, teasing him as he blushed. "Don't you dare blush like that. Not after having your tongue wrapped around my dick and your cock up my ass." 

"I snuck up there one time when you were in Metropolis. I wanted to see where you slept and imagine myself lying next to you. I sat in your closet and just touched your clothes, remembering when you had worn some of them. I laid on your bed before I left, on your pillow, wanting you next to me." Clark glanced down, seeing the blue eyes narrow. 

"I remember coming home one day and wondering why room smelled like fresh air and hay. Then my pillow smelled like your shampoo. I thought it was must my horniness getting the best of me. Either that, or I was going crazy. I buried my face in that pillow and pretended it was your hair I was smelling." 

"God, that makes me hot, knowing that your body was laying where mine was, smelling me on your bed. Lex, question?" He stroked over the finely muscled chest, fingertips tweaking the hard nipples until they reddened even more, Lex moaning in the back of his throat as he tried to get his brain to work. Again. 

"What? Ask fast while the blood is still in my head. Hmmm? Taste good." Lex licked up the wet chest, teeth nipping and biting the hard flesh, feeling it ripple under his lips. His hands slid down the long back, cupping the hard mounds in his palms, water cool and relaxing. 

"Why did you have clothes in your closet that would fit me? I saw jeans, shirts, sweaters, and some dress pants, plus shoes and boots. And can I say I really liked the black leather pants with the silver studs and laces up the fly? Really hot. Or are they for some stud you've hidden away in Metropolis that sneaks in at night to play dress-up with you? Answer me, sweetpea. Red?" He lifted the blushing face towards him, seeing the blue eyes dampen. Kissing each cheek softly, he slid into the open mouth, tracing the scar with his tongue, hand moving to cup the back of Lex's head, one finger tracing the edge of the dewlap. 

"I bought them so I could imagine you wearing them. If you had looked more, you would have found underwear, socks, a tux, jewelry and a gold chain with a charm of our initials twined together. Sentimental sap, right?" He lowered his head, pressing his forehead against the warmth of his friend. 

"I love you, nitwit. I love the fact that you are sentimental about me and how you feel about me. Do you love me? Baby, tell me, please?" A quick nod and Lex was lifted up for a deep kiss, his legs wrapping around the sturdy waist to pull even closer. "I do." Another kiss and he slid back down into the water, panting as Clark steadied him. 

"I want to say those words to you someday and put a ring on your finger when I do. Or is that rushing things a bit? Don't say no, Clark. If it's too soon, just say maybe." Clark put a finger under his chin, lightly brushing it, trying to get Lex to raise his head. He dipped down, hazel eyes catching blue, letting all his love shine out for this so very insecure man in his arms. 

"I will gladly say those words too, but I think I better grow up a little first. Let's date, get everyone used to us being a couple, go the whole nine yards as they say. Movies, dinners, shows in Metropolis with me on your arm, wearing the tux in the closet, which I did see but didn't want to take out of the bag. Get a matching chain and charm and we can wear them out where they can be our engagement rings. Not too flashy or obvious so you don't attract the wrong kind of attention at press conferences for LuthorCorp or LexCorp. Oh, shit, your dad. What do we tell your dad?" Clark paled a little, swaying in the water. 

Lex laughed. "Nothing he doesn't already know. He's seen the way I look at you and told me to stop shitting around and grab you before some twit gets you. And he means Lana, he hates her for some reason. Of course, she's too vapid to see. And I mean you, not my dad. Should I tell him? He's not the problem, your dad is. He hates me, baby, and he'll want to kill me." He squealed as Clark pushed him into the deeper water, splashing him soundly with a wave of water. 

"He doesn't hate you, just your dad. They have some really bad history between them and it rankles every time he sees you. Once he knows that we're in love, he'll calm down. Mom already suspects how I feel about you. She's seen the looks I've given you. And if she didn't want you to see me, why did she send you out here? She could have just said I was at Pete's or Chloe's and you would have left. What's so funny?" He watched as Lex grinned, swimming around him in circles, hand reaching out to stroke and caress on each lap. 

"Who do you think gave me the dewlap? I got a kiss on my forehead, and a swat on my butt when she pushed me over this way. Said to come in for lunch by 2 and she'd put aloe on my skin. And to not tire you out too much!" He yelped as Clark grabbed him, then quickly shut his mouth as they dived under the surface. He could feel the water rushing over them, then opened his eyes when he felt the blanket under his back again. "I'm not even going to ask how you move like a submarine at top speed. No more questions until you're ready to tell me what you can. No pushing, no prodding, no poking." He giggled as Clark tickled him. 

"But what if I want - poked - prodded - pushed?" Each word accompanied with a kiss and a tickle on wet skin. A hand went to cup the hard sex, fingers stroking it, precum dripping anew. "With this? Push into me, poke me, prod me until I scream out your name and shock the servants. Hmmm? The three p's of Clark and Lex's love life. What are your three p's for me?" Clark was pushed on his back, Lex moving up to prop his chin on his folded hands, looking deeply into the laughing eyes of his lover. 

"Promise, protect, and preserve. Promise to love you forever, protect you from all harm, preserve our love for all time. My three p's, my heart's gift to you." 

They fell asleep in each other's arms, content and happy at last. 

* * *

At exactly two on the clock, the sweaty boys entered Martha's kitchen, Clark glowing from the sun, Lex turning a delicate shade of pink, his eyes following his love as he moved to get them cool drinks from the fridge. Martha smiled as she saw them brush against each other, eyes meeting, fingers touching lightly as Lex took his drink. 'About time' she thought to herself. She had watched them moon over each other for almost a year, Lex doing his wife craziness and Clark trying to make himself love Lana and Chloe. Even Jonathan had noticed how miserable they both were. He had even made a comment about boys needing an incentive sometimes to take notice of what was in front of their faces. He had cocked a golden eyebrow at Martha, her signal that he wanted her input. She had just nodded, biding her time. Today had been the perfect opportunity - Lex looking for Clark, his eyes hopeful as he stood in her kitchen, his foot nervously rubbing against his calf, looking all of twelve years old. She had handed him the handkerchief, swatted his behind, and sent him to Clark. It was up to them to take it the rest of the way. She knew her son's emotions were fully engaged when it came to Lex and he had inadvertently mentioned his name in several dreams that she had heard when she was up early, walking past his room towards the kitchen. And found damp sheets in the hamper later in the day. 

"I'm glad to see you two had fun today. Lex, you're turning a very nice shade of pink. It should tan quite nicely, bring out your blue eyes even more. Now sit and let me put on some lotion, unless you want Clark to do it? I have to finish putting the chicken into the roaster for supper. Lex?" She grinned as the blush spread over Lex's face, his eyes sliding to Clark's, body moving to the stool next to Clark and handing him the tube. She turned back to her chicken, one eye on them and one on the back door as Jonathan entered quietly, watching the two young men at the counter. Clark was gently rubbing aloe lotion on Lex's head and down his neck, spreading it over his freckling shoulders and down the thin back. The dewlap sat on the counter, along with Lex's blue shirt, Jonathan's sharp eyes seeing the blood smeared on parts of it. He also saw Lex shift gingerly to turn around for more lotion, Clark leaning over to whisper into his ear. 

"I'm fine, just a little sore. It was worth it, baby." Lex replied to the soft question Clark had spoken seconds before, asking if he was all right. He would gladly ache for days just to have Clark inside him again. He glanced sideways, feeling eyes on him, blushing hotly as Jonathan smiled slightly, nodding at him. A strong hand clamped onto his shoulder, then eased as he hissed from the sunburn. 

"Sorry, Lex. Not used to seeing you pink from the sun. Good for you, natural Vitamin D in its purest form. You'll have to come over and swim with Clark more often. Maybe you can come over for a weekend every now and then if your work allows it. I know you're swamped with it, trying to run your own company and working for your father. You need to get away for a couple of days, refresh. Homecooked food, swimming, napping in the hammock with Clark, do you a world of good. Clark, finish up his back and come help me with the horses. Lex, drink a little more lemonade, you might be dehydrated a little from being out in the sun. Martha, give us a shout when you want us, okay?" He leaned over to kiss his lovely redhead, winking as she smiled up at him. "Feel better?" he whispered into her ear, a quick nod his reply as they both watched as Clark brushed a kiss over Lex's fingers, blue eyes sinking into green, a silly grin on both their faces. 

"I'll see you later, Red. Love you." Clark followed his father out the door, his endearment leaving Lex breathless. Clark loved him. He turned to see Martha smiling at him, her eyes crinkling as she saw his brain finally kick into gear, knowing that she had heard Clark too. Shit, and Jonathan. 

"I love him too, Martha." Shit, did that just come out of his mouth? Yep, it did. And he was still sitting on the stool, Martha hugging him tightly. 

"I know you do. I've known it for over a year, young man, you two were just too stubborn and bullheaded to admit it to yourselves. I knew I would have to push you a little. Today was the perfect day. Clark in as little clothes as possible and you in that pretty blue shirt that matches your eyes on a day like this. You two didn't stand a chance against that. Hot sun, randy young men, and a pond of cool water. And don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. I see how you're shifting on that hard stool. Go sit on the chair and don't let him do anything more until you heal up. Just because I'm an old married lady doesn't mean I don't know what young men do together when they're in love!" She giggled, swatting at Lex's butt as he moved toward the soft chair, his face red but his laughter ringing out in joy. 

* * *

Jonathan moved into the kitchen, savoring the aromas of Martha's delicious meal bubbling away in the roaster oven. He glanced over at Lex, then moved behind him, rubbing his hands lightly over the burned shoulders. The cool aloe in his palms soothed them, and Lex turned his head in surprise. 

"Don't want my son's best friend peeling. Clark's coming in a second. Lex, thank you for being such a good friend to him. I was wrong about you, I admit it. You're good for him, and him for you. You light up with such joy when you see him, the love shining in those blue eyes just like your mother's. You would make Lillian proud, son." Lex blushed, hand reaching up to clasp Jonathan's hand, eyes meeting and understanding one thing - their mutual love for Clark. 

They turned as Clark slammed through the door, hair tousled and unruly. He was grinning ear-to-ear, his joy at seeing his two favorite men getting along. 

"Well, Clark, did you have fun today? You two are like little boys that've stayed out in the sun too long, grinning ear to ear! Well, son?" Jonathan asked his boy with a wide grin, seeing the two of them exchange glances, a blush covering both their faces. 

"I learned I like freckles - a whole lot!" Clark brushed his lips over Lex's cheek, feeling the warmth in the fair skin, the freckles forming on the nose and cheekbones of the finely sculptured face. "Especially Lexs' freckles. Show Mom and Dad, love." The endearment slipped out, unnoticed except by the observant parents, both them seeing the warm looks, the light brush of fingertips over the sunburned face and neck, resting in the dip over the collarbone, intimate and telling. 

Lex turned to the Kents, leaning forward so they could see the smattering forming on the pinkened skin, Martha tsking as she reached for the aloe gel once more, pushing Lex onto the kitchen stool. "Sit down, Lex, and let me put some more of this on before you really start to hurt. Thank god for your head covering, or you'd be peeling all over your head." Clark grinned and Lex blushed even brighter, if that was possible. "What? Oh, good god, don't tell me you two fell asleep in the sun - after skinnydipping? Lex, that's your problem - I refuse to put gel on THAT!" She laughed and Jonathan roared as Lex turned even redder, putting his head down on his arms and groaning aloud as Clark stared at his mother. 

"Mom, I - ", Clark choked out, his laughter ringing out as he saw the quirk on his mother's lips, her lifted eyebrow so reminiscent of his lover's. "I think I can take care of that little problem." He pretended to wince as Lex hit him on the shoulder. 

"Little? I beg your pardon, young man. I beg to differ." Lex was still red, but getting better, seeing as how neither parent was looking for a hard object to nail him with. Even Jonathan was howling in glee, his eyes running with tears, his breath catching as he tried to stop laughing at the young men. 

"Oh, yeah, definitely not little, I'm sorry, sweetie. Not little!" Clark brushed a soft kiss on his lover's cheek, fingers moving to caress the mound under the soft black slacks, his body shifting to hide his hand's movement. He felt Lex's breath catch, looking down into dilated blue eyes, the sweet mouth open, pink tongue flicking out over the sunburned lips. 

"Clark, leave him alone! Let me finish putting aloe on him, then we can eat lunch. Lex, I have homemade lemonade and I made us all a cool salad with hoagies. Is that all right with you? I have supper already started and you're invited for that too. Chicken, those little potatoes you like, and ice cream for dessert, plus pie." Martha glanced up as Clark moved away and Lex tried to calm himself down. A very quick glance downward and Martha smiled a little as she saw the bulge at his crotch. 'Someone has taken the next step - and I think it was both of them.' She waited until Lex composed himself before gesturing him toward the island and the stools. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent. That sounds delicious. I can't get anyone to make me that kind of food at the mansion. I love your vegetables and eat salads every day but I do get hungry for big sandwiches like this. I used to eat them all the time when I was in college. In fact, I survived on them for months. Lunchmeat, tomatoes, lettuce, hot peppers, and Italian dressing, along with a cold beer and I was set for the day." 

"Well, eat up, son. You're home here and you can eat whatever you want. We even have some beer in the fridge. Clark, you want one? Martha, he's almost 18, he can have a beer." He grinned as his wife mock-glared at him, then nodded, holding up four fingers. He grinned and fetched over the four cold bottles of Corona, dew forming in the hot kitchen. 

Lex held up his bottle, blue eyes looking into green. "Here's to my best friend - and my love." 

Clark's eyes glistened, then his hand reached out to Lex's, clasping it gently. 

"Here is to my heart." 

All four bottles clinked together as Jonathan said, "And here's to family. All four of us." 

End 


End file.
